(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to a musical instrument, and more particularly to an improved musical instrument that may be connected to a plurality of similarly configured musical instruments to form a musical instrument system operative to generate varying musical sounds.
The use of a musical instrument to generate a sound is well known. Many different types of musical instruments may be utilized to generate various kinds of sound. For instance, harmonicas, saxophones and bugles are examples of musical wind instruments that use the passage of airflow therethrough for forming sound.
As is well known, most wind instruments, such as bugles, harmonicas, saxophones, or the like, are constructed in a way to play different notes. However, there exist many lower cost musical instruments that are not capable of providing multiple notes.
Musical instruments that are not capable of generating the different notes, for instance musical whistles, are usually marked by a single frequency, i.e., one-note generating characteristic. A user of such musical whistle instruments have heretofor been required to buy a plurality of instruments for achieving various musical notes. Moreover, the user has heretofor been required to individually pick-up and lay-down each of such whistles when generating the specific sound corresponding thereto.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved musical whistle instrument system that allows the user to play various sound generating musical instruments without picking-up and putting-down individual whistle instruments.
The present invention specifically addresses and overcomes the above-described deficiency of prior art musical whistle instruments by providing a connectable mechanism thereto for forming a musical whistle instrument system. More specifically, each musical whistle instrument of the present invention includes a female connector and a male connector on opposite sides thereof. The female connector may comprise a plurality of apertures for receiving a plurality of corresponding male connector protrusions of the adjacent instrument. In this respect, not only does the present invention mitigate the need to individually pick-up and lay-down one whistle instrument at a time when playing a musical song, but it also minimizes the risk of losing such instruments as well.
The musical instrument system of the present invention comprises one or more elongated tubular member each operative to generate a specific sound when blown therethrough. Opposing sides of the tubular members are provided with complimentary formed flanges which may be utilized to selectively connect adjacent tubular members together in a side by side coaxial configuration.